1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to earth working devices and, more particularly, to a mobile vehicle provided with a multiple purpose material handling and working apparatus for use with a plurality of different tools in performing construction tasks, utility installation, repair and/or replacement operations.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Utility companies are charged with the obligation of maintaining and upgrading power distribution networks such as gas, water, electric and communication lines between utility suppliers and end users. Many such networks are installed underground, requiring excavation to expose the lines to maintenance personnel for repair. Similarly, difficulties have been encountered in connection with the construction of new service where the available working envelope is restricted.
For example, in order to repair a leaking or worn out gas supply line, it is conventional to perform a number of different operations. Initially, it may be necessary to saw through a concrete street or sidewalk, or to otherwise demolish any concrete surface above the line to be repaired. Thereafter, a backhoe is used to excavate the earth down to the line. This excavation must normally be large enough to accommodate the number of maintenance personnel needed to make the repair.
During any given repair, any of a number of different tools may be used, some of which are driven pneumatically, and others of which are electrically or hydraulically operated. Thus, it is often necessary to provide a compressor, generator, hydraulic pump and/or arc welder at the work site.
Once a repair has been made, the backhoe is brought in to backfill the excavation, and a compactor such as a jackhammer with a flat-bottomed tip is used to compact the soil before replacement of the concrete.
Thus, it is necessary under known circumstances to provide a number of different independently driven tools at a site in order to permit repair of a gas line or the like, such that a large amount of space is required when little is available.
In like manner, new utility line or service construction, installation of communication lines, or various construction projects generally, often requires that a number of separate utility or construction vehicles or equipment be made available at the construction site, thus presenting logistic problems, increasing the cost of the job because of multiple equipment requirements and the necessity of providing a number of different personnel for operating the equipment in use.